Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, capable of improving image quality.
Description of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) has been employed in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, televisions and monitors. Generally, FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Such a display device includes a pixel array including a plurality of pixels, in which an image is displayed and a driving circuit that controls light to be transmitted or emitted in each of the plurality of pixels. The driving circuit of the display device includes a data driver for supplying a data signal to the data lines of the pixel array, a gate driver for supplying a gate signal (or a scan signal) synchronized with the data signal to the gate lines (or scan lines) and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver (or scan driver) and the data driver.
In detail, the organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display device, unlike a liquid crystal display device, a separate light source is not required, and thus it can be manufactured in a light and thin profile. And, the organic light emitting display device is not only advantageous in view of power consumption due to a low voltage driving, but also has excellent color reproduction, response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio (CR) and is being studied as a next generation display device in various fields. And, since the organic light emitting element has a surface emission structure, it can be readily realized in a flexible form.
The organic light emitting display having the above advantages displays an image over a plurality of frames based on an image data signal. In addition, the organic light emitting display device can output a plurality of frames while varying a refresh rate. Various methods for driving such an organic light emitting display device have been developed. Recently a driving method of a display panel of an organic light emitting display device for variously varying the refresh rate has been studied.